pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Glowy Moths
May 17, 2019 |viewers = TBA |writer = Sam Dransfield |director = Christian De Vita |previous = PJ Comet |next = Teacher Goes Ninja}} "Glowy Moths" (also known as "Bibou et Sorceline contre Roméo" in French) is the second segment of the 4th Season 3 episode of PJ Masks. Luna teases Romeo with her newly super-charged moths, and the PJ Masks have to stop her. Sorceline teases Romeo with her new Papinuits overloaded with full moon energy. Les Pyjamasques must stop him, but Bibou can not help but secretly enjoy what is happening to Romeo. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *PJ Robot *Luna Girl *Moths *Romeo *Robot *Motsuki *Glowy Moths (first appearance) The episode opens at night, where the PJ Masks are engaged in a fight with Romeo. The villain has made himself a jetpack, and is flying over the city, dropping small bug-shaped devices that cause any machine they land on to go haywire. He also uses one on the Owl-Glider, which crashes, much to Owlette’s chagrin. Nearby, Luna Girl is reading. Suddenly, one of Romeo’s bugs lands on her Luna Board and causes it to crash. Luna Girl angrily demands to know why her moths didn’t warn her. The moths, led by Motsuki, take the bug from the Luna Board, and when they take it with them into the sky, it turns them into Glowy Moths, with the power to short out electrical devices. The following day, Amaya is thinking of a way to defeat Romeo. Her obsession worries Connor and Greg. Then Motsuki enters Amaya’s room and shorts out her lamp, warning the kids that Luna Girl is also up to something. That night they go to HQ, where PJ Robot sadly informs them that the Owl-Glider is still damaged. Catboy uses the PJ Picture Player, and notices something in the city. The heroes investigate it with the Cat-Car. They see more malfunctioning machines and traffic lights, and think it’s Romeo, but the culprit turns out to be Luna Girl, with her new Glowy Moths. However, she claims she was just practicing. Then Romeo shows up, mocks Owlette, and shorts out Luna Girl's Luna Board again. Angrily, Luna Girl sends her glowy moths after him. Owlette also joins in, and together they disable Romeo’s jetpack. Owlette is pleased at having defeated Romeo, but Catboy and Gekko don’t approve of her working with Luna Girl. Romeo manages to get his jetpack to work again, and brings out his freeze ray to fight the moths. He fails to hit the moths, but he does freeze Catboy. Luna Girl suggests another team-up, and Owlette agrees. Together, Owlette and the moths wreck Romeo’s jetpack again, and take his freeze ray from him. Romeo angrily leaves. Catboy and Gekko question Owlette’s true intentions for working with Luna Girl, but then Romeo comes back in his lab, which now has a rocket booster so it can fly. Owlette and the Glowy Moths make quick work of the lab too, angering Romeo even further. When he notices Robot vacuuming the lab, this gives him an idea to use a giant vacuum against the glowy moths. Romeo thus captures all the Glowy Moths, and uses their power to charge up his lab. The lab flies into the sky again, and Romeo begins to zap every vehicle in sight with the Glowy Moths’ power, causing them to fly as well. The PJ Masks and Luna Girl are forced to hide, and Owlette feels sorry about getting carried away with taking revenge on Romeo. She vows to rescue the moths and save the city. She confronts Romeo, but instead of fighting him, she distracts him with some aerial maneuvers. While Romeo is distracted, Gekko throws Catboy onto the airborne lab. There, Catboy causes Robot to fall off the lab, and frees the moths. Without the moths, the lab crashes into the water. PJ Robot shows up with the repaired Owl-Glider. At the same time, the Glowy Moths revert back to regular moths. Luna Girl departs and the PJ Masks shout their victory cry. *''Do not get back at others just because they keep bothering you; don't be vengeful nor repay evil with evil.'' *This is the nineteenth episode to start during nighttime. **The previous eighteen are "Owlette and the Battling Headquarters", "Catboy Squared", "Owlette's Luna Trouble", "Ninja Moths", "Romeo's Disguise", "PJ Robot", "Moonbreaker", "Gekko Vs. the Splatcano", "Wolfy Mountain", "Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan", "Owlette Comes Clean", "Halloween Tricksters", "The Good Wolfy", "PJ Dylan", "Armadylan and Robette Rule", "Way of the Woofy", "Werejalinos", and "PJ Comet". *This is the fourth time Luna Girl worked with the PJ Masks to stop Romeo. **The previous times Luna Girl worked with the PJ Masks were in "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem", "Owlette's Luna Trouble", and "Moonbreaker". *Motsuki makes her returning appearance. **Her first appearance was "Moon Madness". *Luna Girl is shown to be a good whistler. *Luna Girl has been called by her nickname a bunch of times in this episode. *This is the first time Luna Girl doesn’t call the PJ Masks any of the names she usually calls them. **However, in the French version of the episode, she calls the PJ Masks the names she would usually call them. *This is the second time Romeo comes back at the same night after being defeated by the PJ Masks. **The first time was "May the Best Power Win". *This is the second time Owlette gets revenge towards a villain. It could be possible that either she forgot about learning her lesson on repaying villains. **The first time was in "Owlette's Two Wrongs". *This is the first time Motsuki is seen in the day. Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes featuring multiple villains Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Owlette Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Episodes Category:Sam Dransfield-written Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Motsuki as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo